That's My Boy!
by mangageek23
Summary: Todoroki unknowingly starts a conspiracy theory among his fellow classmates in 1-A and just maybe the entire school as well, on whether or not All Might is Midoriya Izuku's dad... He's not saying that they're related, but they're totally related. Bakugou may or may not know and is too vague to give a clear answer. Midoriya, of course, denies it while also simultaneously fan
1. In the beginning

This is shitpost taken fanfic form, not inspired from any one source, but the general in fandom joke that most if not all students in 1-A are pretty sure All Might is Deku's dad, I simply took the hilarious notion and ran with it.

Please don't take this too seriously, mostly humor no angst, just lighthearted fun. Might see some pre-established ships from a mile away, a few you may have to squint to see it, but though ships implied, that is not the focus of this story!

Also for any readers of Not Today! I'll try to update soon, I'm generally been slow because I want to express my thoughts and words carefully. This fic is a looooooooot more lighthearted and just, well real life has been getting to me you could say ^^; and writing this gave me such fun laughter, I hope to share the humor and joy with you all as well!

Enjoy! Thank you for reading!

* * *

The dorm lounge was filled with laughter and conversation, a handful of students relax and chat idly amongst each other.

With a lull of conversation, a question is broached that has them all shook.

"By a show of hand, how many of you think All Might is Midoriya-kun's dad?"

Dead silence followed as all current occupants stared at Todoroki completed flummoxed.

"Todoroki what the _fuck_?!" Jirou broke the silence that followed said statement first. Staring at him as if he had suddenly decided to stand up, dress in drag and do the hula.

"No, really, what the actual fuck? You've literally said nothing this entire time, and you drop that bomb on us, what?"

Todoroki undeterred by even a smidge by Jirou's questioning, or the looks he was receiving continued on,  
"Have none of you actually considered it?"

Uraraka made a noise that was a sounded like a croak, Todoroki wasn't sure it was in agreement or disagreement.

Denki was either choking or laughing, it was hard to tell and Iidya seemed to sigh in resignation.

Yaoyorozu looked concerned asked,

"Is that what you've been sitting on this entire time while we were talking...?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

After everyone was mostly able to get themselves together...

 _"Denki stop laughing!"_  
 _"-he- hahahaha-he thinks-bahaha-"_  
 _"...I don't see what's so funny..."_

The gathered congregated closer to Todoroki as if it were a group intervention.

To be fair, there was only a handful of them hanging around the lounge in the first place...

Iidya the calmest of the bunch, aside from Todoroki who couldn't seem to grasp why everyone was going through varying degrees of shock...compared to Iidya who's composure was somewhat understandable as he was the third or at least second most person to spend a majority of time around Todoroki.

Almost with a sigh, he said, "Todoroki-kun we can't keep doing this..."

The nearly unanimous thought was, " _ **THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?"**_

Kaminari broke into a new round of laughter at Todoroki's expense.

Uraraka seemed as if she was questioning the reality that she was currently in, did she slip into an alternate timeline where Todoroki really just dropped a conspiracy theory with the straightest face possible and then pout like a child, crossing his arms when Iidya expresses his disapproval, what? _What? **What!?**_

Asui broached the question first, "Todoroki-kun what makes you think as such? I know I've said they have similar quirks as an observation but what leads you to believe that means they're related?"

Iidya only groaned at the question as if to express the thought, 'here we go again', or to say 'you've made a huge mistake'.

Todoroki sat straighter at that, moving his hands in a manner remainest of said person who had groaned.

"Look, think about, you said so yourself, they have similar quirks, too similar. But haven't you noticed how All Might also tends to dote on Midoriya-kun much more than any of us? How the two often meet up for no reason and how Deku literally has All Might's phone number, aside from the whole shrine he has, doesn't this seem even the least bit suspicious...?"

Iidya just pinched the bridge of his nose, having heard variants of the speech before, Jiro stared slack-jawed.

"That is the _craziest_ shit I've ever heard you say...and honestly, I'm kind of living for it!" Kirishima said, his voice tinged with awe.

Several groans of Kirishima ran out, Iidya's voice clear, _"Please do not encourage him!"_

Uraraka seemed to be deeply considering his words, Asui noticed and asked, "Uraraka-san...don't tell me, you don't agree with Todoroki-kun do you...?"

Uraraka smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck, "Well..."

Tenya having had enough, his voice ringing out from the unexpected betrayal, _" **NOT YOU TOO!"**_

Rushing to explain, waving her hands she said, "Look I know it sounds outlandish but Todoroki-kun's kinda right at some points.

Deku-kun is totally All Might's favorite. And! And! Do you remember that time we went to visit Deku-kun in the nurse's office, during the sports festival and we saw that man, Deku-kun didn't mention it but, if you think about it, it was probably All Might!... I mean, I never put it together before, but since All Might has revealed his true form, doesn't it look similar to the guy we saw before?

Did Deku-kun already know, he didn't seem too surprised about All Might's appearance..." she drifted off noticing that now everyone was staring at her much the same manner as they had Todoroki just minutes before.

Todoroki for his part seemed immensely pleased with himself, nodding, "See, totally related."

Iidya immediately stood, gesturing his hands around from Uraraka to Todoroki and back as he addressed them, "Look, we can't go around just wildly speculating about our classmate on whether or not All Might is his father, something of which I am sure is most probably not true-"

Cutting him off before he could get too heated, Yaoyorozu hesitated, putting her thoughts together carefully before continuing on, "I can't speak with full certainty on similarities and habits that the two may share, but as it's been said, All Might certainly favors Midoriya...and with no offense towards him, but he does such with no clear discernable reason."

Blushing, she continued before they could misconstrue her words, "I mean, Deku is wonderful, and has admirable hero qualities, with a quirk that fits the bill when he is not injuring himself...but what's to say of the other students...? All Might in teaching is certainly fair and just, and no hint of favoritism lingers, not even a doubt of it, that's not what I'm trying to imply but-"

Denki cut in, expression full of disbelief and incredulous by how serious Yaoyorozu was taking the question, "You can't be serious? Like, I can see that you are serious, but you've gotta be kidding me? Let's be real here, everyone" he paused to say "Except Bakugou" and then continued,

"Everyone pretty much favors Midoriya so to say that they could be related because big ole All Might has a soft spot is a moot point. Like, it's _Midoriya_."

No one seemed to want to argue that, making sounds of vague or outright agreement. Midoriya just had that certain kind of charm that brought others in...

Kirishima agreeing, still came with a counter-argument,

"Okay, I see your point, but haven't you noticed that out of all the students, he greets us with the preface of young when encouraging or formally when lecturing, Midoriya is the only one he calls my boy...I'm pretty sure he's even addressed him by his first name when going full parental mode..."

Denki raised his finger to counter the rebuttal but came up short, he opened and quickly closed his mouth. Kirishima wasn't wrong...technically... **but**..!

Building of Kirishima's thought would was wearing a shit eating grin as Denki eye began to twitch, said

"You know...I'm sure we've all been to the nurses at some point or another, and while All Might shows just as much concern for everyone, he tends to call Midoriya away after a particularly bad injury or lectures just a bit more on being careful... I never really thought about it, since Midoriya-kun is getting injured much more than us...but it is a bit odd..."

Iidya knowing that the conversation had vastly steered away from where he tried to contain it, resigned himself in defeat.

Puffing up, he gave one more try to right their minds, "Fine, let's say he could or could not be related, it is none of our business to discuss such things about our friend and classmate and we should respect that!"

Uraraka seemed to deflate at that, voice carrying a bit of guilt, "You're right Iidya-kun..."

Tenya seemed satisfied, thinking the situation of hand come to a close, but was dismayed when Uraraka continued,  
"This just means we gotta make Deku-kun reveal the truth!"

Iidya considered facepalming as several other voices agreed with said sentiments.

Surveying the room, he was relieved to find not everyone seemed to be rolling with the shenanigans...still, he could only sigh once more at the thought of what his classmates would come up with...

Those in favor in search of finding the truth behind the matter dubbed it 'Operation Dad Might'

 **...To be continued...**

* * *

Can you spot the meme references in the synopsis? If so, brownie points to you, also gosh, sorry for the wordiness orz;;  
I hope you enjoy my silly little tale and please review!


	2. I lived b tch

Reviewers chanting: DAD MIGHT DAD MIGHT DAD MIGHT!  
Me joining in: DAD MIGHT DAD MIGHT DAD MIGHT!  
Thanks for coming to my TED talk, glad we agree.

Now that we've agreed! I'd like to thank you all so much for the positive response! It really warmed my heart. Part of my delay with the update was I felt a bit of pressure ;;;;. So I then had this panic of how do I keep it comedic without solely relying on memes but also keep some semblance of a story? Mostly I'm figuring out things as I go, but, basically, I realized I was overthinking it haha ^^;

Anyway hopefully with this chapter, I've kept up the groove and hope you enjoy! Also uhh let me know if the switching between first and last name in the story is bothersome!

* * *

So during the lunch break the following day, the core operatives of the team that considered themselves the "leaders" of "Dad Might" gave each other looks when the man himself, **All Might** surreptitiously called out to Midoriya before the class dispersed mostly all heading to the cafeteria.

They let him go with a smile, this would give them ample time to talk more without giving up the scoop.

Gathering together at one table, Todoroki the founder, Uraraka the supporter and Kirishima who was honestly in it for shits and giggles, as well as Iidya who had mostly been forced to be present, spent their lunch going over conspiracy theories.

Uraraka went first, "What do you think they talk about when All Might pulls him away?"

Todoroki hummed thoughtfully a mouthful of rice. Swallowing he said, "I'm not sure, probably about training knowing Midoriya..."

IIdya resolutely kept his mouth shut, focusing on his meal. Kirishima then questioned, "Does this happen often?"

Todoroki shook his head, "Not frequently? But considering he doesn't do so half as much or at all in some cases with the rest of the class..."

Uraraka piped up adding, "I've honestly never seen All Might call anyone else away, just Midoriya..."

Kirishima nodded thoughtfully and Iidya wanted to sigh but held it in hoping to be ignored, but Kirishima then turned to him and asked, "What do you think Iidya?"

"Aside from the fact that it's none of our business what the two talk of, is it really that odd?" he questioned in return. Only to groan when both Todoroki and Urakara replied in sync.

 **"Yes"**

...He should have expected that response...

Kirishima seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, only to freeze them all with a question, a feeling of which Iidya was quickly growing tired of.

"Have you guys asked Bakugo about it?" Continuing, more set on the idea, "Yeah, I mean they went to the same middle school right? And probably knew each other before then too? Right? Let's ask him!"

Uraka frowned slightly, she was on board with the idea, it made sense...but Bakugo? HMmmmh...

Tenya and Shouto, however, held more than a few doubts about such and thought it could lead to a _**bad ideaTM.**_

They were unable to voice their concerns because as soon as Kirishima had finished asking the thought he was getting up and bounding over to where Bakugo sat at the table with a few others.

"Hey, Katsuki!"

Instead of a verbal response, Bakugo responded with more of a guttural grunt, still focused on his food. Those sitting nearby seemed to be on edge waiting for the explosive boy to rage, but it never came as Kirishima went onto pester him with questions...

"You grew up in the same neighborhood as Midoriya, right? Did you ever meet his dad?"

Bakugo paused at that, making those nearby sweat nervously as he gave a look that only showed a bit more aggravation than normally shown on his face.

Bakugo was ready to ignore him, but the way Kirishima stood there, eyes shining bright, he knew he'd bother him till he let up.

Taking another bite of his food, just to make Kirishima sweat a little, he then asked gruffly, "What the fuck kinda shitty question is that?"

Kirishima laughed lightly, glad that more expletives didn't seem to come out at the mention of Midoriya and thought Bakugo in a good enough mood to push.

The seatmates around Bakugo however, held their breath as the conversation continued.

"Well..." He started dragging out the word before quickly concluding, "...You see, there's a theory that Midoriya is All Might's supposed illegitimate-legitimate son... "

Bakugo stared at him, and he stared at him long enough that Kirishima could see that his brain had short-circuited, either out of the absurdity of the statement or perhaps the possibility of truth.

Either way, Kirishima is left without answers as Bakugo snaps his mouth shut, grabs his tray, depositing his half-eaten food in the trash and walked right out of the cafeteria...

Kirishima belatedly mutters, "Well...that went as about as expected I suppose..." before drifting back over to his current lunchtime seatmates who had watched the exchange wide-eyed.

The lunchmates left in the dust sat a bit shell-shocked, it was Denki's voice that broke the odd silence asking,

 _"Soooo...is no one gonna comment on how he addressed Bakugo by his first name...or?"_

* * *

Kaminari had been a mostly firm proponent against the idea the two could be related, he was all for absurdist theories and the wackiest conspiracy for the fun of it, but his classmates seemed to really be considering it...

As the day went on, he decided to grab a drink from the vending machine before heading to his last class of the day.

Spotting All Might he was going to call out his greetings to the man who seemed to have arrived just moments before himself when he dropped his wallet a few small items falling out.

Denki thought to offer his help, but froze at the sight, instead, he turned without thought back to his class in shock.

Toshinori looked up in surprise, wondering if the student had seen exactly what was in his wallet, before reassuring himself that it was unlikely and got his favorite milk tea before heading back to the teacher's lounge.

Kaminari for his part, spent the rest of class dissociating with the shocking revelation he had witnessed and wondering what to do with said knowledge.

This shocking revelation followed him until he was back at the dorms, just sitting on the couch before he buried his head in his hands, a muffled, "Ohhhhhh my god" coming out, he didn't know whether to laugh or continue being in shock.

Jiro who had noticed his more than usual absentmindedness, poked him with her ear jack, as a few other students milled about, curious about the odd mood he had been put in.

Leaning his head back onto the couch in a perturbed voice he said, "...Oh my god, I may have witnessed something that might've given the All Might theory credit..."

It was quiet for a minute before the pen dropped, and suddenly he was swamped around those who had been milling about. Ashido plopping down close beside him, eager for him to spill. Jiro looked dubious, and fortunately or unfortunately the start of it all happened to be getting a drink when his utterance was admitted.

Kirishima was laughing, leaning over the back of the couch, "Well don't leave us hanging in suspense dude! What'd ya see?"

Denki seemed to let out a noise, not in anxiety or pain, but just a general noise of I can barely believe what I witnessed, how is this even real life?

"So uhh, you guys know the drink machine?"

"Yes, **we know** the drink machine," Jiro replied in a manner that Kaminari should hurry the hell up, muttering in the back, _"There's only like two fucking machines in the whole place..."_

"...Well, you see, I saw All Might drop his wallet, and," the next part came out as more of a question, his tone of voice going higher as if to exemplify his incredulity, "He had a picture of Midoriya saved in there? That fell out? And I think my soul left my body?"

It was silent before Kirishima and Sero who had joined last minute broke out in raucous laughter, "Ohhhhh my god, he's such, a dad! He's the old school dad who carries around pictures of his kid to show off- I'm-" more laughter rang out from the two boys.

Todoroki who moved from the fridge to the lounge, simply nodded his head, he didn't really have the exact best comparison of "classic dad moves" but it seemed to fit his theories, his next question only seemed to increase the laughter, "What did the picture look like?"

The rest seemed to finally burst at that, giving him a few knowing looks. Jiro raised a brow at him, a smile trying to take over her face, "...Really?... **_That's_ **your question..."

Utterly confused, he seemed not to grasp why it was so funny which seemed to spur on the raucous laughter.

Kirishima once clear enough of laughter, "Well we didn't exactly score info from Katsuki, but I think this is definitely a plus score for the Dad Might theory!"

He completed this phrase, by high fiving a lost but going with the flow Todoroki.

Denki who was still questioning the state of his really snapped out of it to ask again,

 _"NO, BUT FOR REAL?! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND BAKUGO?!"_

 **...To be continued...**

* * *

Hopefully I was able to keep the line of comedy and story and keep interest into the next chapter, I'm terribly sorry about the long ass delay, it's been a long time coming but finally, it's here!

2 unrelated notes before I send you on your way. 1, the fandom is mad creative with tags on ao3 and I am living and laughing my ass off for it, and 2, I now have a writing blog! Mostly me talking to myself on it lol :' D but! Hopefully if y'all wanna head that way, I can be more pushed into sharing snippets/progress, and maaaaybe doing requests? :'' ) if any of that interests you, find me at starlitbun on tumblr!

Also last note, ny'all please, I am dying trying to update relatively quick, I'm just, so sloOOoow, I could update quickly, but the chapters would be short. They would be **so. very. short.** Now, if the majority of you are fine with a 500 word little update, sure, I can do that, but if you want the same length as above and the first chapter, _**.take. .**_ Bls.(ಥ_ʖಥ) I am trying my best.


End file.
